Pokémon: Touko's Adventures
by Shikon-no-Sakura
Summary: N is missing, and Touko faces a conspiracy of the destruction of the better world. Black/White and Mystery Dungeons: Explorers of Sky Xover. Contains: Torture, Near-death scenes and separation.
1. Captured

Replying to reviews for chapter…1:

Imperator Justinian: I'm glad it was strange; it means I've got that part of the setting nailed down. Writing Pokémon isn't in my field of expertise, neither is writing horror settings but this won't last very long. Everything is centred because I thought it would be more dramatic that way, I've changed it now though but I didn't really think of it as a problem as sorts. The Heroine has been changed to Hero because I presume that is what everyone calls the Mystery Dungeon 'YOU', thanks for the help!

CartoonGurl201m: You just made my day when I saw your review this morning! You can have some cake :D I have a lot of ideas for this and I have started writing the second chapter which I hope I can get typed up and posted at the weekend. So watch out for that!

I'm also sorry to those who think I'm posting a new chapter for I'm really just replacing them to answer reviews.

Chapter One: Captured.

The last time I saw Touko was when I left her in the throne room of my castle, promising that we would see each other again. I've never really understood the concept of promises so I have ever rarely made them, but I should have known better that I couldn't keep my promise to her.

~._.~

The room was pitch black and dreary, not a single ounce of light even passed through the gaps under the steel door.

A boy sat in the corner, his dirty green hair fell over his eyes. Tight, silver bands itching and bruising his skin around his wrist and thick chains connected them to the wall behind his back.

He became too malnourished to cause a struggle anymore like he did in his earlier days in the underground dungeon, and the lack of oxygen also put him at a disadvantage to think up an escape plan.

He finally became aware of the other man in the room, who broke into a menacingly evil laugh that could – in his opinion – cut through his heart.

He shivered, for he knew if there was one person that could truly hurt him; it would be his father.

"So…The young king has finally broken." Ghetsis sneered, "And here I thought that I helped make the perfect heir for the royal family. Your too kind and gentle towards every living thing, you certainly didn't get that from me, N." He walked over to the young boy and grabbed hold of his chin so he could get a better look N's face.

N reverts his gaze away from Ghetsis. "Your only problem there is that you never made me, you never made Anthea or Concordia. You brought us up to be like you, you can never take away our virtues or our beliefs even if they are different from yours." His voice was a little deeper and croaky since he hadn't used it in so long, and he gave a frighteningly beautiful but crooked smile. "Even if we go down in this pointless war you have made, it will be Touko that will stand against you. She will beat you like she did before and…you will stay down."

Ghetsis frowned. "You have the guts to go against me, my son." He then smiled. "But your little girlfriend won't be able to stop me this time."

"What exactly have you got up your sleeves that could possibly help you achieve liberating Pokémon from people?"

"That's the thing. My goal is not to liberate Pokémon from people, but to liberate the world from people. You my dear son are going to be the main subject to let this happen." N's eyes widen just as Ghetsis flips a switch on the wall, electrical green power vibrating through the chains. N arched his back in exhilarating pain as he screeched through his gritted teeth.

"Our project as a family has been abolished because of that little girlfriend of yours, my son. You have listened to her heart and her desire to stay with Pokémon in the world." Ghetsis shouted over the noise. "You have cost us dearly. So…think of this as punishment for your treachery."

N's eyes turn a ghastly yellow colour, and his screaming is caught in his throat.

To Be Continued…

xOx

It's my first Pokémon story that isn't actually utterly stupid :o

I used to write AshxDawn, but it always ended up as one-shots. That was…when I was seven actually XD

Anyway, hope you enjoy and I will get my other stories up and running very soon! X


	2. Freedom

Something was changing within me, and I didn't know what it was. There was no one to help me get rid of the pain, this unknown change. But somehow that didn't matter, because here was my father - the pillar of my pain...and the destruction of the world.

N took a general guess that it had been over a week since Ghetsis had first visited him, it wasn't like he could tell the time from a clock. This cell didn't have a day; it only had never-ending darkness that had kind of scared N when he first arrived. He had gotten used to it during his unwilling stay, but he still hated the darkness altogether.

Sure, he had been stuck in that god-forsaken room for probably over a week since Ghetsis had told him his plans to rid the world of people just so Pokémon could be free.

But it wasn't like he could do anything about it anyway.

His weakness had been eating at him, the fact that he was stuck here and felt like he had to do something to stop the destruction of the world. It didn't really matter how much pain he had to put himself through to achieve that.

It was also his fault for following his father in his plans to liberate Pokémon from people, he hadn't known his father's secret objective and thought that he was doing the right thing: taking Pokémon away from abusive humans who don't respect them. It had been an old friend who had changed his view on this, she had made him realise that not all humans can be bad. That she was only one of the ones who wanted to protect Pokémon.

So he knew that he had to escape this prison and warn her. Warn the girl who had saved him from bad judgement even if he was using his good will.

Something burned inside of him. It wasn't like the overwhelming pain he has had to endure for days on end. No...

It felt like power.

He used this power as he thrashed around, trying to break the shackles that were bound to the wall. Gritting his teeth, he heard something like metal being sawed. As he made his last pull, the shackles had loosened from his hands and made a clinking sound as it crashed to the floor.

He panted but wasted no time noticing his peculiar limbs on his elbows that looked strangely like leaves.

The leaves served as blades as they cut through the steel door, making a ginormous hole in the middle of the door that he stepped through.

I'm free...

He begun to race his padded feet to the exit, but found that he was faster if he hopped.

Touko, I'm coming...

"Lord Ghetsis? N has escaped."

"It's fine, he won't go that far. He'll die quite easily in the state that he's in." A devilish grin flashed in the darkness...

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

N escaped! Ghetsis is still evil! What about Touko? :O

Tell me what you think!


End file.
